


So long and thanks for all the fish fingers and custard

by toothferry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Paradox, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothferry/pseuds/toothferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallifrey's been saved, everyone is back in their relative times and universes, and everything is tickety boo. That is, until the TARDIS ends up on board the stolen spacecraft known as Heart of Gold, piloted by none other than the two-headed, narcissistic, Zaphod Beeblebrox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long and thanks for all the fish fingers and custard

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm headed with this, I just thought it was a crossover that really needed to happen. I'm planning to write a lot more, and advice or ideas are welcome! Maybe I'll get some Clara/Trillian stuff goin on. Let me know what you think, don't expect anything too serious.

The Doctor sat back in his seat, resting his crossed feet on the control panel and giving a contented sigh. Clara was asleep; he was alone save for the soft whirring of the TARDIS and the gentle thrum of empty space outside.

“Well, old girl. Well done. Gallifrey’s back, how about that.”

He chuckled and patted the consul affectionately.

“Now everyone’s gone home and it’s just you and me. You and I. Just like old-”

There was a crash from under his feet. He peered awkwardly down between his cartoonishly long legs for a few seconds and then gave up.

“Where was I? Oh yes, everyone’s gone home-”

“Yeaaaaah, about that…”

Eleven spun around to see himself casually leaning against the rail.

“What are you still doing here?” he sputtered.

“Er, bit of a mix-up. I popped out for a sec and UNIT snatched my TARDIS. Yours was open, and…”

“What and you can’t get it back? Geez I used to be daft.”

Ten ran a hand through his hair with a grimace.

“I thought it’d be easier if you could just pop me into their storage room.”

“Did Queen Elizabeth not give you a key? Not quite at that stage of your relationship yet?”

“Oy, watch it!”

Clara appeared in the doorway in pajamas.

“What’s going on? I thought I heard voices.”

“You thought correctly.”

"Who're you talking to?"

"Myself."

"What?" 

Eleven pointed and Clara wheeled around.

“What’s he doing still here? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Oh, probably. We’re just dropping him off.” Eleven flipped a switch on the console and the TARDIS sprung to life.

“Hello.” Ten grinned and waved.

“I’ll just, er, go put some clothes on.” Clara disappeared.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Eleven kept his gaze firmly on the controls. Ten shrugged.

“There’s one thing I still need to know.”

“I don’t want to talk about Trenzalore.”

“And neither do I. I want to talk about a professor River Song.”

Eleven was silent, and the TARDIS shuddered to a halt. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a smooth, automated female voice. The voice said: “The   
TARDIS has parked aboard the Heart of Gold with a probability factor of 2,456,967 to 1, against.”


End file.
